Rewards after work
by Strawberriesatnightx0x0
Summary: Takano Masamune, having Ritsu Onodera in his house doing work, well there's no problem with that now, is there? Well, let's add a little bit of horniness and just a little bit of sexiness, what do we get?
1. Chappy 1

'Oi! Onodera! Everyone's manuscript is in! Where's yours?' a very flustered, and red faced Takano Masamune yelled throughout the office.

' Please wait for a while longer! Just let me work on this for a while longer, please! ' Ritsu Onodera, equally flustered replied back.

Takano glanced at the clock just beside him, before seeing it was already time to knock off for work, sighed, and having seen everyone also glancing at the clock in a hurry to go back home, he decided to let everyone go back first.

' Everyone! Good job! It's already time to go home! Those who still have work they owe me,' at this, he threw a pointed look at Ritsu, ' stay behind until they finish! '

Sighs of happiness could be heard from everyone, as they shifted their chairs and got ready to head back home, whereas Ritsu Onodera had the opposite mood.

' Huh? I have to stay here with Takano-san? Alone?' the thought made him nervous, and albeit a little horny. However, just before his imagination could go wild, his boss's voice cut through him like a bullet.

'Oi! Onodera, when are you going to be done?' 'Soon! Please hold on!'

Ritsu cursed under his breath, before hurrying and trying to finish his work, leaving Takano to stare at him freely.

' Onodera...Ritsu, I swore I would make you fall in love with me, but you aren't even talking to me! What the hell am I doing?' Takano thought to himself. Just then, he heard a yawn, snapping him out of his thoughts.

' Onodera?'

'Hm?' came the reply.

'Would you like to go back to my house to finish this?'

"Huh?,' came the shocked reply, ' Why?'

Takano looked at him, whilst saying, ' Well, it's been almost an hour since we've been here, can you blame me if I want to go home and take a nice bath, and at the same time, have your completed work?'

Ritsu, feeling guilty, agreed and packed up, soon the both of them left.

* * *

(Timeskip 30 minutes later)

'Ah...I feel so good!' Takano thought, whilst the hot water ran through him as he stood in his bath.

He showered quickly, however, with the thought of Onodera being in his house, he couldn't help but be consumed by horny thoughts, leaving him with a erection. He cursed softly, before thinking, ' Shit! Why did I have to get one now? But, the thought of him being in my house does turn me on, with his hot body squirming underneath me, when I thrust into him, his breathy moans...ugh!' Takano groaned as his erection got bigger. Feeling desperate, he began to pump himself.

' Ah! Uhn!' he groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to move it up and down, slowly at first, however, with the thought of his brunette riding him, he began to move his hand faster, making his hand get wet with precum.

'Ugh!' came a loud moan, as he finally came before he smirked satisfied and washed up, just before changing into something appropriate for his little Ritsu outside.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! So, this is my very first lemon or lime...or simply a fail or something...yeah, anyways, guess what happens after this? Takano Masamune walking out and seeing his little Ritsu, what will happen? Ohmahgosh! I'm blushing while writing this! Anyway, I just wanted to tell nice people out there who are reading this, please read and review!

_**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The very moment Takano stepped outside, the sight which lay before him made him gawk out in surprise. Right on his sofa, there lay a mop of brown hair which suspiciously resembled Ritsu's. He approached even further and finally, when he got close enough to see who was there, he let out a sigh.

'Onodera, wake up.' He tried at first, simply squatting down to the brunette's level.

However, when that didn't work, he prodded Ritsu, whilst yelling, 'Onodera!'

Ritsu, being too engrossed in his sleep, simply turned away as a natural reflex. Seeing this, Takano thought to himself secretly, ' Hehe, cute.' Whilst doing so, he decide to examine the innocent victim before him even further, he then took his hand and began brushing Ritsu's hair, caressing and admiring the shine, completely forgetting the reason why he decided to wake him up in the first place.

However, reason soon caught up to him and Takano sighed.

He whispered, 'Look at what you're doing to me. '

Taking just a few moments to linger his gaze upon him, Takano tore his eyes away from the sight and gave himself a little pep talk to wake the victim up.

' Okay, look Masamune, the sooner you get this manuscript done, the sooner you could make out and have sex with him. So, no matter how sexy, innocent or cute he looks now, you must not touch him!'

With that being said, Takano nodded his head in conviction and decided to try another time to wake him up. Yet, a sudden idea crossed his mind.

He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth, trying to decide what to do, before finally desire clouded his eyes and he muttered, 'Fuck the manuscript.'

He then smirked devilishly and began gathering the necessary supplies for his plan.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! Well...I'm sorta depressed that nobody bothered to review or anything, but after seeing that there were 2 favourites and 5 follows, I felt hyper so yeah, here's chapter 2! Oh, and I'm so sorry if Takano seemed OOC at this chapter! Oh, and yeah! Cliff hanger! Well...not for long, since I'm gonna post the next chapter really soon! So, please review! :)

**_Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me!_**


	3. Chappy 3 :)

'Mm...' Ritsu awoke.

'This is the best sleep I've ever gotten. I could just sleep here forever.' He thought, nestling his nose into the sheets.

He inhaled deeply, almost falling back into blissful sleep. However, the moment the unfamiliar scent wafted in his nostrils, he stiffened.

'Huh? My bed doesn't smell like this.' He thought panicking.

Despite his body's disapproval of him waking up, Ritsu tore his eyes open. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the bed he was currently lying on, however his annoyance turned into curiosity as he tried to remember what happened before.

'Oh! I was tired writing the manuscript and wanted to rest. Ah, Takano-san must have brought me to his bed to rest...later during work, I should thank him. For now, I'll just get out of here.' He thought in determination.

Trying to sit up, the brunette moved his hands, but was shocked.

'Huh?'

Glancing up, the sight made him blush. His hands were tied to the bed post with rope! Looking down to his feet, the same sight greeted him. At that moment, only one name flashed in his mind.

'Takano.' He thought darkly.

Ritsu opened his mouth, about to shout for the dark-haired male, but decided against his better judgement at what would happen once he found out what would happen. Instead focusing on getting rid of the ropes first, however simply thinking about what Takano would do made Ritsu harden slightly.

'Shit!' Cursing softly, he tried to think about other things to help him get rid of the hard on.

However, his thoughts kept on drifting back to Takano and what he usually did to him. His breath quickened, thinking about how he pinched his nipple while thrusting into him deeply.

'Nngh!' thinking about all these thoughts made a moan erupt from his mouth.

Completely forgetting about his escape plans, desire clouding over him, Ritsu could not wait any longer. Instead, he decided to deal with his current problem first. He tried to twist his hands around the rope, or even try to use his teeth, anything just so he could touch himself. When, all failed, he then tried to turn around. To his amazement, he could turn over slightly and that was all he needed. The friction he got from his clothes was more than enough.

'Ugh! Ah!' he moaned aloud.

Sweat started to form and his breaths became more ragged. Feeling the precum on his boxers, he got even harder, and imagined Takano on top of him, rubbing his slick length up and down. Staring at him with those smothering eyes...

' Un-Ugh!' and with a loud groan, he came.

Just as he began to relax and blush as he realized what he just did, a sudden voice shook him out of those thoughts.

' Why, look who's having fun.'

* * *

A/N : Well. hello everyone! Wow! I'm so grateful to all of your support! From absolutely 0 reviews to 5? Yay! :) Oh, and to be honest, I thought this was gonna be the last chapter I wrote. But meh, I wanted Ritsu to have some fun too! So, the next chapter will probably be the last! :)

_**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me!**_


	4. The end! Last chappy!

'T-Takano-san!' the brunette called out, blushing as he thought that Takano could have seen his earlier performance.

However, his eyes narrowed as he thought about what he had done to him, and instead he yelled, 'Takano-san! Let me-mph!'

However, he didn't get to finish his sentence, as Takano slammed his lips down onto his.

'I'm sorry, what did you say again?' Takano murmured into his ear, as his hands slipped down to Ritsu's chest.

Ritsu, hesitant at first, felt himself melt into a puddle with the kiss, and instead kissed back with an equal amount of passion. Takano smirked throughout the kiss, and broke away.

Finally, when his hands reached the desired place, Takano tweaked his little lover's nipples through the fabric. Hearing his moan made him more excited, and he lifted Ritsu's shirt just above the desired height, just to take one of his nipples into his mouth.

' En! Ah! T-Takano-sa! Ah!' Ritsu, completely lost in ecstasy moaned.

Takano looked up, mouth still engulfed on his nipple. The other hand then moved up and played with the other nipple. Takano smirked when he saw the mess that Ritsu was in with every lick, suck and tweak.

Leaving his chest to be touched with hands, Takano moved up to Ritsu's ear and nibble gently before saying,

' Ah...that was really hot of you, Ritsu. When you were rubbing yourself against your trousers just now. '

Ritsu simply moaned in reply. Takano then bit his ear, as all of the sounds his lover made went straight to his groin. He could still vividly remember what had happened a few moments ago. Having his little lover masturbate in front of you could surely do wonders to your cock.

Just as Takano was distracted, Ritsu decided it was the time for him to take control. Feeling lust take control of him, slowly, he moved his head towards Takano's neck and nibbled, before licking it lightly.

Takano, surprised with the sudden turn of events, moaned aloud.

'Ah...Ritsu!'

Ritsu, then became more daring after hearing the sounds and sucked on his skin. Takano, then decided enough was enough and instead kissed him hard. His hands then slowly made way down to his cock.

' Ugn! Hn! Takano-san!' Ritsu moaned as he finally felt his cock having attention.

However, Takano paused in his movements, causing RItsu to move up and stare at him in surprise.

'Masamune. Call me Masamune.' Takano said seriously, before continuing to pump Ritsu's dick slowly.

Ritsu groaned and tried to buck his hips to get more friction. However, Takano pushed him down easily with one hand.

'Not yet, Ritsu. What must you do first?' Takano asked him teasingly, whilst cocking an eyebrow up.

Ritsu groaned as he gave him an unexpected hard squeeze.

'Ugh-ump-M-Masamune!' Ritsu yelled, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin.

'Good boy.' Takano said, before bringing his face down to the now fully erect cock.

Blowing lightly on his dick, he chuckled when Ritsu shivered.

'D-don't tease.' Came RItsu's reply.

Takano, hearing the desire behind those words, felt himself grow harder, and growled before giving Ritsu an especially hard tug to his dick.

'Umph! Masamune! Ah!' Ritsu, gasping, struggled against his restraints.

Masamune, seeing this, decided to not let his uke suffer that much, and let go completely. Ritsu whimpered at the lost, but soon moaned when he felt the tip of his lover's tongue gently lick the tip of his ... .

'Scream for me, RItsu.' Takano ordered before completely engulfing Ritsu's cock with his mouth.

'En! Masamune! Ah!'

The screams only encouraged Takano even further. Swirling his tongue at the slit , he then deep throated him whole.

Ritsu groaned at the feel. It was so warm, and tight. Losing his inhibitions, he felt himself drown and grasped desperately at the rope.

With every scream, Takano bobbed his head up and down his lover's cock and finally, when he felt that RItsu was about to come, he pulled away.

' Huh?' Ritsu grew confused and was annoyed.

His toes were curling from the pleasure, and he was so close to cumming. However, when he saw the expression of pure need on Takano's face, he felt himself harden even more, and he blushed. Takano smirked as he saw this and decided that he could not wait any longer.

Lifting three fingers to his uke's mouth, he said, 'Suck.'

Ritsu, glared up at him, however when Takano grasped his cock once again, making it spring up to life, he quickly took it in his mouth and sucked.

Takano groaned at the feeling of his fingers being sucked in. Soon, he took them out and getting lifting his little uke's hips, he saw the puckered hole. Pushing one finger inside, Ritsu moaned. Seeing this, he smirked and began thrusting two fingers in.

'Ah! Nngh!' Ritsu tried to lift his hips, but the ropes prevented him from doing so.

' Masamune...kun, please! Hurry up...I want you in me...' he begged.

Takano, seeing this, hardened and thrusted his third finger in, making Ritsu arch. Pushing his fingers up, searching for the spot, he suddenly stopped when Ritsu yelled.

'Ah! T-there!'

Memorizing that spot, Takano began to thrust his fingers in and out, directly hitting the bundle of nerves which made him come undone.

However, in a matter of minutes, he took his fingers out. Ristu moaned at the loss, however yelled loudly soon when he felt Takano's dick enter him.

'Un! Ah! Masamune!'

Masamune groaned in reply.

'Ugh! Ugn! So tight!'

Ritsu, in complete bliss, moaned wantonly and grinded against Takano. Eyes half-lidded, he looked up at his lover and began moving back and forth. Takano, although surprised by this, yet that didn't last very long, when suddenly, Ritsu moaned out loud.

'Ah! T-there!'

Hearing that voice, Takano felt lust take over once he saw Ritsu's face.

'Ritsu...you are so beautiful.' Takano whispered against his ear, before rolling his hips back and slamming into him.

Too absorbed in pleasure, he could not reply and instead clawed at his back, while his blush intensified. Takano, feeling his release coming, grabbed hold of his uke's dick and started pumping him slowly, however, with every passing notion, he rubbed him even harder. Until finally,

'Ah! I'm coming!'

'Ritsu!'

The duo's voices resonated throughout the entire room. Panting hard, Takano pulled out and fell on Ritsu as he smiled against his neck.

' Ritsu...I love you.'

Expecting no reply, Takano froze up when he heard

' I...I love you too, Masamune.'

Although it was no more than a mere whisper, Takano caught it perfectly. To him, it was like being called king and having dozens of little Ritsu's obeying his every order.

' W-what did you say?' Takano stuttered.

Hearing that, Ritsu widened his eyes and stared back before saying

' Nothing! Quickly, go to sleep!'

Takano put his hands on his uke's face, and whispered brokenly

' P..please tell me what you said again!'

Ritsu, too shocked for words, simply muttered out the words he thought whilst staring at the male,

'I love you.'

Takano's eyed bulged out, before he hid his face within the crook of Ritsu's neck.

'Wha? Takano! W-what's happening?'

Takano, feeling his lover's intense gaze upon the question, looked up hesitantly with a blush upon his face. Ritsu, seeing that simply gaped in response.

'S-shut up!' Takano defended himself, before burying himself into his lover's neck again.

Then, after a while, Takano felt something vibrating. He took a chance and glanced up, before seeing Ritsu silently laughing.

' Ritsu!' Takano exclaimed.

However, he didn't stop. Instead he continued shaking, In a matter of minutes, Takano became upset, however he grinned as another idea came striking through him.

' Hey, RItsu, if you don't stop laughing right now, what do you think are the odds of me leaving you like this? Still tied to the bed?'

That sentence made him stop immediately, and caused the brunette to narrow his eyes while saying,

' You wouldn't.'

Takano smirked whilst saying,

'Why ever not?'

Not even in a heartbeat, came Ritsu's most heart warming reply.

' B...because I love you.'

That made Takano's heart melt and he blushed again, muttering under his breath as he took the scissors and began to cut the rope attaching him to the bed.

Once released, Ritsu gently checked his wrists and glared at Takano.

'You see? Because of you, now I have marks on my wrists!' he exclaimed angrily.

However, Takano smirked as he slid his way to him, whilst whispering, '

Yeah, but it was surely worth it, wasn't it? In fact, I can bet you that the next time we do it, it will be even better?'

'Y-yeah? Who said there would be a next time anyway?' he asked, full of confidence as he stared at him levelly.

'This. ' he said, whilst pointing at his heart.

With that being said, Takano crushed his lips against his lover's, draining away all of the resistance with one kiss.

Pulling away, Takano smirked before adding,

' Besides, you love me now, don't you?'

* * *

A/N : Well, hello everybody! Thank you all for your support! Hehe, i'm really, really, really, satisfied with the end result! I mean, 11 reviews? 7 favourites? 14 followers? Ah! I'm so touched! :) So, as a something something, I'd like to present you with... 'the last chappy of Rewards after work!'B But, since I saw a review that they didn't want it to end so quickly, so I was thinking of maybe putting up an epilogue? Let's see what you think! :)

_** Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me!** _


End file.
